


marigold

by kiholove



Series: kinktober [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: Even after so long together, they still have so many new horizons to explore, some darker than others.





	marigold

Hoseok would do anything for Kihyun, _will_ do anything for Kihyun, but even so, he’s not sure that he can do this. 

Their evening had started out innocuously enough, a quiet night abroad with a schedule set for early the next morning. Hoseok and Minhyuk had swapped rooms to give Hoseok and Kihyun some much-needed alone time, and they had enjoyed it slowly, indulgently, had taken a hot bath together in the room’s luxurious, extra-large bathtub, and then had sat in bed making out for over an hour, both of them smelling like lavender from the fancy soap, lovingly stripping each other and kissing all over each other’s bare chests and shoulders. 

But now, it’s come to a standstill, because Kihyun is in Hoseok’s lap, Hoseok sitting up against the headboard with his knees bent behind Kihyun’s back, and they’re both naked, flushed and panting, in the middle of fucking with Kihyun already seated on Hoseok’s cock, and Kihyun has just asked Hoseok for something so strange, so unexpected, that Hoseok is at a loss, for words, for what to do, for how to feel. 

Kihyun is looking down at him and into his eyes, his hands soft and warm on Hoseok’s cheeks, and he’s smiling that sweet, gentle smile of his, mouthing “please?” with such sincerity, that Hoseok knows then that he has to at least give it a try. Kihyun is trusting him, placing his trust in him, and if Hoseok is anything, it’s worthy of Kihyun’s trust. He loves Kihyun more than anything else in the entire world. 

And so, Hoseok sighs as Kihyun lowers his hands from Hoseok’s face and rests them on Hoseok’s chest, his right hand splayed out over Hoseok’s heart, and Hoseok brings his own hands carefully to Kihyun’s throat, Kihyun’s soft, delicate throat. 

Hoseok always loves kissing it, loves feeling the jump of Kihyun’s pulse when his heart races, the bob of Kihyun’s Adam’s apple when he swallows, the reverberation of it when he moans. What Kihyun wants him to do almost feels like disturbing a fragile work of art, but Kihyun is looking right at him and begging with his gaze, and so Hoseok carefully wraps his hands around Kihyun’s throat, one and then the other, looks into Kihyun’s eyes for any signs of discomfort. They had talked about it before, in passing, but Hoseok had never expected Kihyun to actually ask him to do it. And Kihyun just nods, slowly, smiles and blows him an adorable little kiss, his thumbs stroking fondly over Hoseok’s chest in encouragement. 

And so, Hoseok begins to apply pressure, just a small bit, at first. 

Kihyun sucks in a breath; Hoseok can feel it pass through his throat, can feel it stick there, and Hoseok is almost ready to back out, but Kihyun’s mouth has fallen open, his eyes glazed over and half-lidded, and Hoseok knows that look all too well; it’s pleasure, a plea for Hoseok to continue, and so, he does. 

They don’t break eye contact as Hoseok begins to squeeze, and Kihyun lets out a little whimper like sweet music, his face flushing dark and his lips quivering, and Hoseok can feel Kihyun’s ass clenching around his cock, Kihyun’s whole body trembling with desire, and Hoseok is stunned to realize that his cock is getting harder, throbbing and leaking inside of Kihyun’s body, from this dark pleasure that they’ve never experienced before but are sharing for the first time together, as they’ve shared all of their other first times together. 

And for Hoseok, it’s the trust that Kihyun has in him, the trust that they have in each other, that makes this all make sense. Kihyun may want dark things, but he trusts Hoseok to always take care of him through it all, and for Hoseok, that’s everything, and that’s why he starts to squeeze tighter, tighter, tighter, until Kihyun wheezes, his eyes flickering shut and finally breaking their eye contact, his fingers curling in pleasure on Hoseok’s chest. 

And it’s then that Kihyun starts to move, starts to roll his hips even with Hoseok’s hands still tight around his throat. Kihyun’s even hotter and wetter inside than usual, his tight little body so perfect around Hoseok’s cock as he rocks forward and back, sliding himself up and down, slowly at first but in a perfect, steady rhythm like a rolling wave, and Hoseok’s hands loosen a bit as he starts to get lost in it, lost in Kihyun. Hoseok feels the heat building and coiling low in his abdomen, knows that his climax is growing closer and closer, and Kihyun’s beautiful noises, growing louder and louder even when strained by the squeeze of Hoseok’s hands, tell him that Kihyun is getting closer too. 

Kihyun keeps going, starts to go harder and faster, starts to lean into Hoseok’s chest and bounce on Hoseok’s cock, fucking himself hard so that Hoseok hits him inside deeper each time, and Hoseok squeezes Kihyun’s throat tighter out of reflex, Hoseok groaning as he feels Kihyun’s ass clenching and taking his cock in so smoothly with each hit, as he feels each constricted breath Kihyun takes beneath his fingertips. 

He squeezes one last time, tight enough that Kihyun’s eyebrows furrow and his mouth goes slack, and then, Kihyun is falling forward onto Hoseok’s chest and coming hard all over Hoseok’s stomach, and the tremor that rips through Kihyun’s body as he climaxes has Hoseok following right after, his hands immediately loosening from Kihyun’s throat as he comes inside of Kihyun in waves of hot pleasure, coming hard until it’s leaking out of Kihyun’s ass and onto Hoseok’s thighs. And then, Kihyun is wrapping his arms around Hoseok’s waist and hugging him, sobbing in pleasure into Hoseok’s chest as Hoseok removes his hands entirely from around Kihyun’s throat to wrap his arms around Kihyun’s shoulders. 

And all they can do, then, is cling to each other, come down together from a truly spectacular high with huge, shaking breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
